Colony
Colony is a Real Time Strategy flash game made by "Krin", with gameplay reminiscent of Starcraft. For an advanced player it requires tactical skills, knowledge of units buildings and fractions, swift and exact mouse control and last but not least good teamplay with your ally to beat your human or computer enemy. It is usually considered as one of the most successful online games on Armor Games. Gameplay Campaign Mode The campaign mode features three sides (the capitalist USC, the Fascist OpFor, and a communist faction). There are total of 6 missions, each making the player to play as a different government. During these missions, some buildings may be restricted, and the player can advance the story by interacting with their combat partner in the chatbox. Quick Play In Quick Play the player must build structures that allow the player to produce resources or build units. Each player is allowed a maximum of four buildings, but each building may be upgraded to a higher tier, unlocking more units or faster resource gains. The units themselves can be controlled to some degree and they will automatically engage any enemy units. The player is given an AI ally, whom the player can communicate with using basic commands. This applies to the enemy as well, so it is a two on two battle. Cooperation between the player and the ally is essential. Name, Government and the difficulty level can be set in this menu. There are a total of 5 difficulty levels, which goes easier to harder respectively: Tutorial Level, Easy, Normal, Hard, Hard-Hard! Multiplayer Multiplayer can be played on several servers, allowing two players to pair up and battle with another pair. The game introduces several new elements, including rank, which is gained by winning matches up to a maximum rank of 10 (as of version 6.1) and government, which is essentially character classes (there are four government as of version 6.1 - Capitalist, Fascist, Communist, Monarchist). Each government has its own benefits, allowing players to create more advanced strategies. Government There are 4 governments. Each government has different abilities. Capitalist: 'All resources are obtained 20% faster. '''Fascist: ' Every 5 seconds, more Energy is generated and some units are deployed faster though you get less manpower. '''Communist: Every 5 seconds, more Manpower is generated and kills from your units generate capital or Influence. Monarchy: Every 5 seconds, more Influence is generated in addition to Influence from your units on the field. Elements Resources There are four main resources in Colony, each one having their own are of usage. Money: Money is the main resource in Colony, mainly used to build structures, making it the most important resource at the beginning of the game. Money can only be produced in the structures: Banks, Armories and Treasuries. Also, most of the units cost Money to be produced. Money is also one of the two resources, used in the launch of missiles, other being Energy. Manpower: '''Manpower is another resource, mainly used to produce units. The cost of the units produced in the Outpost mainly revolve around the Manpower resource. Manpower can be produced in Armories, Hospitals, Outposts, Barracks, War Sanctums and Arsenals. '''Energy: '''Energy is also another resource, needed to deploy units, mainly the ones in the Forge. While it can be produced in Armories, it is mainly produced in Generators and Solar Grids. It can also be produced in Forges and their upgrades: Manufactories and Mechanic Terminals. Also, Energy is also one of the two resources, used in the launch of missiles, other being Money. '''Influence: Influence is the most unique resource in the game. Unlike other resources in the game it cannot be produced in Armories and it doesn't income regularly. It is used in the production of special units in the Special Operations, Armories, Solar Grids and War Sanctums. It can only be produced in the Special Operations but it also has different ways of production depending on the government, mainly from dominating the war with the army. Structures In Colony, each team have their own side with nine slots: a Central Base of the team at the middle and 8 empty slots surrounding them. Each four slot is indicated with a different colour (red, blue, green and yellow) and each player can build and manage his/her structures on these slots. 7 different structures can be build at the first glance. Each empty slot is called a Ground Zero and each player start with 50 Money, Energy and Manpower. Central Base: This main structure automatically rises up at the beginning of the game, at the middle of the slots. This building has 5000 hitpoints that each team's aim is to destroy other's Central Base. They are the headquarters of the teams and equipped with powerful defensive weapons. When a unit gets close, the base will automatically fire the units with anti-air Hadron cannons for air units or long-range pulse rifles for ground. Bank: '''Banks are tier-1 resource structures built from a Ground Zero for 50 Money. With Stock Exchange, 3 additional Money can be produced over 5 seconds. Because of its Money gaining properties, it is mainly the first structure to be built. It can be upgraded to a Treasury. Can be an opening strategy of CPUs. '''Treasury: '''Treasuries are tier-3 resource structures upgraded from a Bank for 50 Money. Can use Gold Trading to produce 4 additional Money over 3 seconds. This building cannot be upgraded any further, it can only be demolished via "Destroy" property. '''Outpost: '''Tier-1 deployment structure built from a Ground Zero for 40 Money, 30 Manpower, and 30 Energy. Outposts are the main building for making ground units. It is generally used by Communists and Capitalists. It can produce Marines with 2 Manpower at a fast rate and Chronite Tanks with 5 Money and 10 Manpower at a slow rate. Can also gain 1 Manpower over 3 seconds (Recruit command). Can be an opening strategy of the CPUs. '''Barracks: '''Tier-2 deployment structure upgraded from an Outpost for 30 Money. Unlocks the production of more powerful troops such as Snipers with 12 Manpower and 7 Money at a fast rate, and Gröditz with 5 Money and 16 Manpower at a slow rate. Can Recruit. Can be an opening strategy of CPUs (right after an Outpost) to produce Snipers. '''Arsenal: '''Tier-3 deployment structure upgraded from a Barracks for 80 Money and 50 Energy after building an Armory. Unlocks the production of powerful troops such as Hover tanks with 30 Manpower and 10 Energy at a normal rate and Black Queens with 30 Money, 50 Manpower and 25 Energy at a very slow rate. Can Recruit. '''Generator: '''Generators are a tier-1 resource structure built from a Ground Zero for 50 Money. Produces 3 Energy over 5 seconds with Generate Power. This building automatically loops the Generate Power command after it is built. '''Solar Grid: '''Tier-3 resource structure upgraded from a Generator for 50 Money. Produces 4 power every 3 seconds with Absorb Power. Can produce the Modified Sakata with 50 influence. '''Hospital: Tier-1 hybrid structure built from a Ground Zero for 40 Money, 10 Manpower, and 30 Energy. Can gain 3 Manpower over 5 seconds (Resuscitate command), deploy Meditecs with 6 Manpower at a normal rate. War Sanctum: '''Tier-3 hybrid structure upgraded from the Hospital for 65 Money. Can gain 4 Manpower over 3 seconds with Recover, deploy instantly 3 Meditecs with 20 influence (scramble team command) deploy Sphinx with 80 influence at a very slow rate or deploy saint with 50 influence. '''Armory: '''Tier-2 resource structure built from a Ground Zero for 60 Money, 25 Manpower, and 25 Energy. It can be an opening strategy of CPUs. Can use Plan Financial Support to gain 9 Money over 10 seconds, Plan Reinforcements to gain 9 Manpower over 10 seconds, or Plan Reserve Energy to gain 9 Energy over 10 seconds. Unlocks many buildings and units. It can also build Modified Phantoms with 35 influence. '''Special Operations: '''Special structure built from a Ground Zero for 80 Money, 30 Manpower, and 30 Energy. Can produce 2 influence over 5 seconds, deploy almost instantly a missile with 60 Money and 15 Energy or 15 Money and 60 Energy, or deploy a A-27 Roman "pride" with 40 influence, a Far Sniper with 35 influence or Special Forces with 25 influence. '''Forge: Tier-1 deployment structure built from a Ground Zero for 40 Money, 30 Manpower and 30 Energy. Can produce A-25 Romans with 5 Energy at a fast rate and Scouts with 3 Money and 7 Energy at a normal rate. Can use Salvage to gain 2 Energy over 5 seconds. Manufactory: Tier-2 deployment structure upgraded from a Forge for 60 Money. Unlocks the production of Phantoms with 23 Money, 5 Manpower, and 3 Energy at a slow rate, and Sakata MK-II with 21 Energy at a normal rate. Can use Salvage. Mechanics Terminal: 'Tier-3 deployment structure upgraded from a Manufactory for 70 Money and 20 Energy after building an Armory. Can produce Sakata spiders with 23 Energy at a normal rate and A-28 Gladiators with 30 Money, 10 Manpower and 25 Energy at a normal rate. Game Mode Game Modes are only available in multiplayer, where the host of a game can choose a mode that restricts the type of gameplay in that particular game. Different game modes, however, do not affect CPU players, so it is not recommended to play a game mode other than Normal with CPUs. '''Normal: ' Normal is the standard game mode. There are no restrictions, and all units and buildings are available for use. '''Cold War: Cold War restricts Missiles. This means you are unable to fire missiles from the Special Operations Building. However, you can still use other features of Special Operations. Safe Skies: Safe Skies disables Black Queens and Missiles, which means that Black Queens are no longer available from the Arsenal. Earthquake: Earthquake allows only ground units. The only units that can be built are Marines, A-25 romans, Chronite Tanks, Hover Tanks, Gröditz, Sphinxes, Sakata MK II, Sakata Spider, Snipers, Meditecs, Special Forces, Prides, Gladiators, Far Snipers and Mod. Sakatas. Dogfight: Dogfight allows only air units. Thus, the only units that can built are Scouts, Phantoms, Mod. Phantoms, Black Queens and Saints. Low Tech: Low Tech restricts all tier 3 deployment buildings, which includes: Mechanics Terminal and Arsenal. Note that the War Sanctum and Special Operations buildings, which are tier-3 structures , can still be constructed. Types of Units Main Article (List of units in Colony) There are many different types of units in Colony, but can be divided into two types: ground and air. Most of the units can be built through a Forge (mostly air units) and Outpost (mostly ground units). FAQ You find an FAQ for playing colony in single- and multiplayer- modes on Colony-FAQ-Page. Plot Mission 1 begins after a problem with communication lines in an USC base. Cpt. Jorin wakes Captain Baylet (who the player assumes control of) and instructs him to investigate a nearby settlement. Upon sending Marines to the neighboring base, however, Baylet's units are soon killed by the active defense system of the USC base, now revealed to be taken over by the Fascists. The player then proceeds to defeat the Fascist base. In Mission 2, the player assumes the role of the Fascist Captain Jetzul who is informed of a undefended base on the Capitalist's side. Jetzul is paired with Cpt. Beatrix by a mysterious P, who orders the player take over another settlement, Alexigrad, and obtain its Sakata technology. The general plot is that the Fascists have freed the labor workers (former Prisoners of War timeline) to rise against the capitalists. However, by mission 6, the labor workers have become suspicious of the Fascists' motives, and decide to "break away from Beatrix and Jetzul" and wage their own war against the USC. Reception Trivia *The Gladiator's default description text (before it is initialized) is "blah blah blah" *On the loading screen, the robot has the inscription "A-25", which means that it is an A-25 Roman. However, its eyes are purple, suggesting that it is a Pride, not a Roman (which has blue eyes and shoots blue lasers). * Tanks and Romans on the right side sometimes get a glitchy double-shot Category:Real-Time Strategy Games Category:Online Multiplayer Games Category:Cooperative Games Category:Colony